ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilius
Background Information Lilius does not remember, but she grew up in the woods with her family that ran an apothecary. One night, her little brother of five was missing so she ran out into the forest, searching for him.Her eight year-old self witnessed the gruesome murder of her brother and the very event shook her body and soul. She wandered on a road, drenched in her sibling's blood. She had amnesia, her body doing the only thing it could to cope with the huge loss. She was discovered and brought to Iwagakure Village by a passerby. With having no place to put her, Tsuchikage the of Iwagakure put her into their academy. She now fights for reasons she does not know and waits for the day when she will finally figure out why she is like this and where she belongs. Personality & Behavior Although Lilius has no memory of her past, she still acts kindly and is friendly when unprovoked because of her upbringing. She has moments where she can sound motherly and almost patronizing, when she simply means to help others by giving them advice. She can be very vocal about her opinions and believes everyone has the same rights that she fights for, those being receiving adequate treatment. Her emotions can have a tight grip on her actions at times, so when people are around her she has times where she could possibly snap. During anything related to a fight, whether verbal or physical, she's quick to intimidate or become unruly because of certain situations. Those who know her only treat her with kindness (unless they have terrible personalities) because she tries to be understanding and will treat everyone equally. When she comes into contact with something she does not understand, a majority of the time she'll be anxious but won't quit until she completely understands even the smallest of complexities. Appearance Lilius was given garb by some community members where she found herself after coming to and is extremely humble and thankful for the gesture. They provided her with a top that is sleeveless and rests above her diaphragm. For pants, they are very large on her and allow her a lot of mobility when cinched around the top and tied down with bandages at the bottom. As opposed to the other ninja, she was only able to receive a pair of boots which are outside dress code but the only option available. She found a pair of fingerless gloves that someone had thrown away, so she asked the owners of the nearby house for them. They didn't care what happened to them, so they said she may as well take them. She wears the headband of Iwagakure Village along with glasses due to poor eyesight. The only things she has left from when she was little was her scarf with a gingham design and a fan with bonsai trees decorating a dark fabric. Her hair is like the dawn, right before the sun rises with its pink and purple hues. Her eyes are a similar color, though they are closer to her chakra's darker violet. She has fair skin for someone who spends most of her time working in her garden, but she enjoys her appearance nonetheless. It is yet another thing that she posses thanks to those that brought her into this world. Abilities Lilius still recalls what she was taught at the apothecary, though everything else is gone. She uses this knowledge to creature mixtures from poisons to tonics in order to harm foes and heal allies. She is extremely accurate in dosages and they can be her greatest strength when she wields anything sharp that will pierce skin and flesh to drive the poisons or remedies home. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual: A Fated Meeting Storyline Missions Training Approved By Kurasake (talk) 00:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC)